Kiki
Kiki(きき Kiki) Is a young Death Watch that was born to the Red Tribe four years ago, but disaster when her tribe was attacked by the Blue Tribe, ending up with some being driven out and other's being killed. She was eventually found by Natsu and the Black Tribe who helped heal her and brought her into the tribe. It was there that she met Natsu Dragneel and started to see him as a big brother. After she fully healed, Kiki decided to join up with Natsu on his journey to try and figure out his past. Appearance Kiki is a young member of the Death Watch species who is female—her most notable feature of is the long bird-like face that she has. Her eyes don't have pupils, they are mostly half closed for cautiousness but when she becomes engaged in battle or are getting aggressive, her eyes instantly open wide. Kiki's beak contains rows of sharp, pointed teeth, even under the tongue. Her body structure is humanoid in appearance; however, she tends to hunch down on all fours for movement—in addition to this, Kiki is covered in crimson fur. Overall, she is known to be very "cute" in appearance, even for a Death Watch. Personality Like many Death Watch at their the outh, Kiki is often seen to be the most anxious and very excited about the world around them, even at times when danger is very close. Though for Kiki, she seems to be more cautious by herself since she had lost her parents at such a young age. Despite being considered abnormal by other human's, Kiki still shows herself to be very kind to them, even going as far as offering them gifts, especially to the children. The only difference for Kiki is that due to some psychological trauma that she endured, she often runs away from danger rather than fighting it, making her scared that she would end up like her parents. Though when she is with Natsu, she is seen to have confidence in herself to go through her training and continue to get stronger. History Kiki was born in the Red Tribe, she was considered the smallest of the Death Watch babies, but her parents still loved her regardless of if she wasn't the tallest or biggest in her age group. During the four years of her life, her tribe, despite being calm and collective, were in a civil war due to conflict between the neighboring tribes. This war resulted in many deaths, including Kiki's mother and father, forcing her to run away to the forest of the Black Tribe. scared and alone as she felt the shock of everything that happened to her. Eventually she was found by a stranger she had never seen before, a human with short spiky pink hair found her and took her back to the tribe he was staying at. The Black tribe welcomed her into their home and allowed her to stay, but she showed to have taken a better liking to the man who rescued her more. When she had learned that the man was going off to return back to the outside world, Kiki expressed herself that she wanted to join him and see the world. The man agreed and allowed her to join him on his journey, providing that he listens to him when he says something. Abilities Eternano Manipulation: Surprisingly, the Death Watch are shown to be extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, one must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. A Death Watch treats the eternano in the atmosphere as an extension of their body, almost like a fifth limb of sorts. They have complete control over the eternano, and as such, if they were actually capable of learning magic, they would effortlessly outstrip any and every modern mage. Kiki is still shown to be a novice when it comes to controlling her ability, which is something she will overcome with time. Enhanced Strength: As a member of the Death Watch, Kiki is shown to possess a fair amount of strength; that is, she is capable of lifting and dragging large-sized boulders with relative ease—and in addition to this, Kiki is able to punch a hole straight through an untrained human being; but despite this, she is easy to handle for her partner. Enhanced Speed: The Death Watch are famed for being notoriously swift on their feet, as their second name, the "Raptorbeasts" implies; and despite being a young one, Kiki can move at speeds inconceivable to the human eye; appearing as naught but a blur when in fine motion—outpacing almost any lower-levelled foe in her path, she moves at a velocity that is just below breaking the sound barrier. However, her partner can easily run as fast as her. Enhanced Durability: For all her speed and strength, Kiki is not highly durable; however, she is known to be still capable of shrugging off majorly powerful attacks such as Slayer Magic—indicating that an all-new magic would be necessary to take a member of her race down—however, despite this, for an infant, Kiki is shown to be rather tough in that she can survive major falls and accidental friendly fire—though she has to be very careful. Category:Death Watch Category:Phantombeast Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Creatures